


The Trials of Takashi Shirogane

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle, Duelling, Galra Culture and History, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outer Space, Search for a Cure, Sickfic, Soulmates, Trials, galra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A Blade mission goes astray, leaving Keith deathly ill with the only cure hidden behind a well-guarded Galra base.





	The Trials of Takashi Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Many thanks to ThatsjustHoneyDewbabe for looking this over! <3

“So this was a biological weapon the whole time?” Shiro asked, aghast. “That’s what Ranveig was experimenting on? And Keith—”

Krolia bowed her head and closed her eyes. Allura averted her eyes, hiding the tear that clung on the edge of her long eyelashes. She hastily wiped them away just as Coran reached to comfort her. 

“I’m fine, Coran,” she said under her breath. “Just worn out from trying to…trying to revive him for the third time.” 

Lance, Hunk, and Romelle stood, faces frozen and looking helpless. Coran had been freely and shamelessly crying; Veronica, normally able to keep her emotions in check, was red-eyed as she stood next to Acxa, shaken up by the Altean ritual they had witnessed earlier. The MFE pilots stood just outside the door, arms folded but listening to every word. Nadia’s eyebrows knitted in concern.

They all turned to the figure lying on the infirmary bed, fighting for his life just several feet away. 

“I’m sorry,” Krolia said. “I’m afraid nothing you’ve learned in Oriande can help him. We were on a Blade mission to a very old Galra moon training base. We’ve been receiving reports of rogue warriors trying to regroup. Our search took us to a research facility. It was wired with bombs set to detonate, but worse—our scanners picked up that facility was loaded with a rare and deadly bacteria known as _L. mortiferrium_ —the same bacteria Ranvieg had been treating with concentrated quintessence to make that super weapon you dealt with years prior. 

“You must know, the bacteria itself was manufactured out of a common gut flora by a Galra scientist.”

“A super bacteria?” Shiro asked. 

Nadia slowly edged away from the door, hugging herself. James gave her a look and brief shake of the head in disapproval. 

Krolia nodded at Shiro’s guess. “Sort of. It was intended for biowarfare only. After the Battle of Korringroth which led to mass causalities, nearly wiping out the Galra race, law passed that forbade the use of _L. mortiferrium_ anywhere. But they were coveted, secretly by Emperor Zarkon himself. He had Ranveig stationed at the edge of the universe so he may have a band of scientists study and try to perfect it. While Haggar wanted to syphon planets of their quintessence, Zarkon needed some means of wiping out entire planets if they rebelled. When those vials of concentrated quintessence reached him it had opened new doors. I was stationed at Ranveig’s base at the time and did my best to sabotage what I could of the research but once the experiments with the quintessence began…” 

“And now you found another base with them.”

Krolia gave a single nod. “Perhaps it belonged to one of the researchers on Ranveig’s base who escaped after the Kral Zera. When we realized we had stepped into a trap, it was too late. Without our masks and our ship far away, we were sure to get exposed to the bacteria if not caught in the bomb. Keith did everything he could to make certain we got out alive, defusing the bomb _and_ making it so that none of us would get exposed. 

“Except for him. I’m sorry.”

Shiro paced the infirmary, fist clenched. The heart monitor beeped a few feet away, systematically notifying them of Keith’s condition. Allura kept glancing at it as if not trusting it as much as she trusted her former Castle’s healing pods. Shiro paused in his pacing as he regarded his husband, taking in how clammy and pale his skin was, and all eyes fell on him, anticipating his next move. 

“Is he…contagious?” Lance squeaked out, earning himself a look from Pidge and Allura. 

“No,” Krolia said. “Not to any of you, at least. Keith’s condition _can_ pass on to me or the other Blades after a few days of incubation, but he won’t affect anyone else. That’s what I avoided to create while in Ranveig’s base.” 

“But maybe you should be away from him?” Coran suggested. “Just to be on the safe side?” 

“Be away from my son?” Krolia said, eyes wide in horror. “After leaving him behind before, and almost losing him twice, do you think I would ever be apart from him again? _Especially_ after seeing him vomit and convulse when he entered our ship and—” 

Shiro’s horrified gasp instantly brought her back to her senses and she bowed her head.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t wish to keep any of this from you, Shiro.” 

“I…” 

Shiro paced again, his hands running through his scalp. Fingernails scrapped across his skull. Allura extended out a hand as if wanting to comfort him before thinking otherwise. Coran coughed and stepped forward, gently prying Shiro from mutilating himself while the others momentarily looked away as if they hadn’t noticed the Admiral of the Atlas slowly losing his mind. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said in a whispered voice to Coran as they stood a little away from the others. He took a deep breath, although it did little to stop his hand from shaking. “It’s just…I can’t lose him. He means so much to me.”

“I know,” Coran said as he pat Shiro’s back. “We all know. But Keith would want you to be strong for him right now, all right?” 

Shiro nodded and straightened his back. He approached Keith’s bed, his gaze lingering on that helpless form. So small and frail, although he had laid witness to this man’s tremendous physical strength and vitality, his nobility of heart and passion, and the tenderness of his love. 

“Is there anything we can do for Keith?” Shiro finally asked. 

Krolia regarded him in silent sympathy for a moment. “Yes, but I’m afraid it will not be easy.” 

Shiro gave her a humorless smile. “When has it ever been easy?” 

Krolia gave a pained sigh. “No. Shiro…you don’t understand. The Galra are an extremely proud race. They have buried the only known cure for this infection in a cave deep in a mountainous region of a planet in the Jainridian Quadrant known as Caladran. It was a place for the Galra monks and Druids of old to retire to for meditation. The kings and queens of the ancient Galra kingdoms, working with their top druids, set up a series of tests in order for one to retrieve the more prized possessions in the planet, such as the cure.” 

“So I’ll have to go through an obstacle course. Got it.”

“You?” 

“Of course. Is that a problem?” 

“Well, it’s just that I am his mother. I am capable of fighting. And Kolivan has first hand accounts of those who attempted the trials.” 

“I will go. I’ll get all the information I’ll need from Kolivan and yourself about the trials and then head out with the paladins. Keith will need you by his side. Now, what exactly _is_ this cure?” 

“A plant known as the Zivotna Sila. The Galra have decimated it from every planet so that the Zivotna Sila can only be retrieved from Caladran, and the warrior seeking it must undergo several trials that test their physical strength, mental and psychological endurance, and their willpower.” 

“Yeesh!” Pidge interjected, who had been jotting notes, her fingers flying all over the keyboard, the entire time. “No pressure!” 

“If it’s our only chance in saving Keith, then I’ll do it,” Shiro said.

⁂

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Hunk asked again as he navigated the view on his dashboard.

“Yes, Hunk,” Allura said from the cockpit of the Blue Lion. “My alchemy has no effect, and Earth medical knowledge, I’m really sorry to say, is still very primitive.” 

“No offense taken,” Pidge said. “Compared to what I’ve seen of Altean and Galran medical achievements, we still have so much to learn!” 

“I’m just worried about all the Galra territories we’ll be passing through,” Allura said. 

“Yeah, this is all new territory, and, like, hostile,” Hunk added. 

“Yeah! And were any of you paying attention to all that drivel Kolivan went on about?” Lance said. 

“Of course,” Hunk said simply. 

“You mean the orientation to planets, histories, and minor wars in Jainridian Quadrant?” Pidge said. “Yeah. That was…sorta important, Lance.” 

“Oh.” 

Allura sighed. “Please tell me you retained _something_ Kolivan said. Shiro needs every ounce of our help!” 

“Don’t worry, Allura! I’ve always been a master of improvising!” Lance said. “Besides, we have the Atlas and the MFEs as backup if things get hairy!” 

“Ugh,” Allura groaned and nearly face-planted over her controls. 

“Say, was anyone else surprised that Shiro was able to pilot the Black Lion again? I thought he couldn’t anymore!” 

“I wasn’t,” Allura said with a little chuckle. “It’s because Keith and Shiro are soulmates, and they bonded within the conscience of the Black Lion. I felt that when I had drawn out Shiro’s spirit from the Black Lion long ago. They’re more connected than anyone, Keith and Shiro—”

“They share a soul?” Pidge asked.

“You could say that,” Allura said. “And they share a bond inside the Black Lion. So both will always be able to pilot the Black Lion!” 

“Er, and speaking of Shiro, why hasn’t he spoken with us yet?” Lance said. 

“Sorry, Hunk,” Shiro’s voice came through. “Just…have a lot on my mind.” 

“It’s understandable, Shiro,” Allura said. 

“Yeah, man, don’t feel pressured to join in,” Hunk said. 

“Let us know if you need anything,” Pidge added. 

Shiro smiled from his cockpit. “Thanks, everyone.” His face fell as he switched off the communications. He caressed the yoke. “Keith…this is yours. I want to see you back on here, okay?” 

He closed his eyes and recounted what Krolia and Kolivan had instructed him. The Jainridian Quadrant. Get past through a thick layer of astroids—Keith would have been able to speed through the storm with the Red Lion with no problem—till they find a bright teal-colored planet shaped like a whirlpool and a single golden ring. That would be Calradran. 

And then the trials. One set by each of the ancient great Druids of Old. Until, in the Agneria Den was where Shiro would find the cure, and his husband Keith would be saved. 

They were ready and had come prepared. 

There were no problems entering the Jainridian Quadrant. Making it past the asteroid belt provided some difficulty—Lance got knocked bad—but they managed. 

What they had not anticipated was getting shot down by a one-eyed, one-horned winged purple creebléader.

⁂

“Euch! Disgusting!” Allura spat as she yanked off her helmet.

“Ah, poor guy, he was kinda cute,” Hunk said. 

“Yeah, for an alien monster that wanted to kill us!” Lance said. 

Pidge strolled to the sliced-up former monster and leaned in for a closer look, undeterred by the oozing green blood nor the noxious odor. “There might be more of its kind around. Krolia said the Druids had guardians all around the vicinity.” 

“Pidge is right, so keep a sharp eye out,” Shiro said as he approached them. He tapped onto his helmet. “Atlas, do you copy?” 

“Copy, Shiro!” Coran’s voice rang on their comms. 

“Can you give me a vision?” 

“All clear,” Veronica said from her station. “We don’t spot any more of the winged creatures nearby. There’s a storm in the far east but it should not come near us. The mountains you’re seeking is straight ahead. Do you need backup?” 

“Not yet, but have the MFEs on standby.” Shiro hesitated and added in a quieter voice, “How’s Keith?” 

“Stable, Shiro. Acxa has been checking in on Keith and Krolia and updating me. You have nothing to worry about,” she said through the comms. “Galra marriage partners can be very concerned about other partners, huh?” Shiro could almost hear the smile in her voice. 

“They are. It was what ensured their survival during turbulent times.”

“The Great Famine during the Reign of Emperor Skath. They’ll war with each other, kill each other without a moment’s hesitation, but if a pandemic disease and famine spread, they’ll worry for their neighbors and check in on each other. Sorta like us.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Thank you, Veronica.” He turned to the others. “Let’s go.”

⁂

Nine trials, one for each of the ancient Galran kingdoms before they became united under one ruler, the first Galra emperor Brodar on their sacred grounds of Feyiv. Being married to a half-Galra meant learning some fascinating history of another race. Pity it had to be under such circumstance.

Shiro stood before the arched gates hand-wrought by expert Galran blacksmiths. He admired their craft. The archway had been constructed without any help of technology, for the primitive-era Galra had very little resource on their planet. 

_Amazing_ , he thought. _How far necessity would take you._ He glanced down the path beyond the archway. There lay ahead his trials. Nine, for every kingdom, as decreed by the ruler and designed by their respective druid. 

He glanced over his shoulder and gave a nod to the others. He would make the travel alone, but they would hold off any enemies if need be. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all gave him the thumbs up (Hunk gave him two). Allura bowed her head. 

The first challenge was Meer’s, a known diplomat. 

_“State your business.”_

Before Shiro could answer, a wave of light engulfed him and the question was repeated, this time inside his head. He stood still, waiting as the waves of light scanned every bit of him. The light trickled against his body, edging on hot. 

_“You are not Galra, but you come to in place of one.”_

Shiro didn’t answer, fearing anything he might say would determent the scan. If Meer was looking into his mind and soul, he will know the truth. 

At last, the waves washed over, the light vanished, and the voice whispered, _“You may proceed.”_

With a nod, Shiro marched forth.

*

A hologram King Grae awaited him over a long patch of roses.

“A friendly duel, friend?” he asked. “Succeed without tampering any of my roses and you may proceed.” 

Shiro bowed respectfully and willed a plasma sword to produce from his robotic arm. A flash of memory—pinning a pleading Keith onto his back against a disintegrating moon base with a different sword, a different arm—and he shook the memory off and charged at King Grae. 

Sword danced against sword, but the duel didn’t last long. King Grae disappeared the moment Shiro’s sword swung towards his neck, marking him as defeated. Confused, he straightened up and a moment later, King Grae appeared again and bowed. 

“Thank you.” In his hand was a rose which he placed in Shiro’s palm. “You may proceed.” 

Shiro nodded and studied the rose. He knew what the next stage pertained, and he hoped the crash course with Colleen Holt would help him.

*

“Approach, student,” Queen Xarnaren announced as he stepped into the next stage. “I see you have brought a rose. Show me its purest form using only your mind.”

Shiro held it out— _patience yields focus_ —and concentrated. The rose shifted around in his robotic palm, its petals plucked and spun as if caught in a whirlpool, the colors and the fine delicate shape blurred until all he held were the fine genetic strands, floating an inch above the smooth white surface of his bionic hand. 

He beheld it with wonder, remembering a core prerequisite class back at the Garrison. How simple it was to extract the DNA strands of a strawberry sample, and now, with just his mind and hand. But he quickly kicked the thought aside as Queen Xarnaren approached to judge. She regarded the strand with awe. 

“Never have I regarded something as pure as this,” she said in pure wonderment. “You have taught the teacher. You may proceed.” 

Shiro bowed and left her temple.

*

The voice asked him, “Do you know what you carry?”

Shiro regarded King Vyrketh’s question carefully, anticipating what his followup question was likely to be based on his answer. “I carry King Gare’s rose in its purest form, but no matter if rose or pure form, I am still carrying the man I love in my hand.” 

“How so?” 

“Because everything and everyone in the universe are one and the same. We are all connected, from the stars to the rose I carry, to the man I love who I seek to cure.” 

“Explain.” 

Shiro smiled. _Thank you, grandfather._ He went on, parroting his beloved Grandpa Ryou’s old rambles about being one with the stars, words which he had later heard repeated by a Galra named Ulaz. 

“…all made out of the same cosmic dust, but it is even deeper than that,” Shiro said. “The genetic makeup in this rose is found also inside you, in me, and in my dying husband. Your ancient scientists knew this. The Galra were originally the greatest scientists of the universe. I don’t know how your knowledge came down to my planet, but we have named the very base pairs in this DNA—that is remarkably similar in _all_ lifeforms across the universe—based on your findings: adenine, thymine, guanine, and cytosine, as found by the _Gattca_ , the ancient Galra.” 

“You have done your homework, and you have piqued my own curiosity. Bring forth this purified flower and you may proceed.” 

Shiro bowed and looked up, meeting the eyes of King Vyrketh as his hologram appeared. He relieved Shiro of the rose, and sent off a small spell. Shiro gasped as the swirl of magic wrapped about his right arm, from the tips of his fingers up to his shoulder. When the pale smoke clear, it revealed a new robotic arm, similar to the first arm he had gotten from the Galra Empire, but it was pure white with tiny lights of turquoise and purple, and the whole form of it had been lined in gold. 

“What is this?” Shiro asked, forgetting himself for a moment. 

“A gift in exchange for your contribution to my knowledge,” King Vyrketh said. “For your heart is Human, Altean, and Galra.” 

A smile settled across his face, and Shiro bowed again.

*

“You have taken something from my brother Vyrketh,” King Dharlock’s voice filled Shiro’s mind when he stepped into his temple. “Only a battle will determine if you are fit to keep it.”

Shiro closed his eyes. Of course. The brothers Vyrketh and Dharlock protected one another’s kingdoms in the great Battle of Darrakor. There was not one gift one brother bestowed that the other would not challenge. 

He clenched his fists. Although his new arm went up to his shoulder, it was not wholly fused. He still felt it floating, somehow, as if his mind could give it the command to detach and distend as far as he wished at any moment. The feeling that swept through him was inexplainable—an arm which provided him the best of two worlds? He would fight the death to keep it, especially if it meant he would be closer to saving Keith. 

Grinning, he opened his eyes, met King Dharlock’s glare, and flexed his arm, ready for battle.

*

“I stood witness in your battle with King Dharlock,” spoke his next opponent, Queen Lirinska. Shiro bowed before her, his recently victory still coursing through him. “You have an interesting yet predictable strategy.”

Frowning, Shiro glanced up without meaning to. 

“Let’s see if you can defeat me.” 

Shiro prepared himself for another attack, only it never came. His eyes widened as his mind suddenly felt it was on fire, and for a moment he panicked for all the times his mind had been assaulted by foes. But he quickly pushed the panic down and allowed it to take over— _Think of Keith—Think of Keith!_ —and then an image: the Queen before him herself, sword at the ready. Looking down, he recognized the checkered game-board design—not exactly like Gorblonthian checkers, as Kolivan had explained to him, but an earlier incarnation of the modern game. 

_A test of the mind_ , Shiro reminded himself. _War strategy._ He smiled, thinking of all of his teamwork with the paladins. _But none of your favorite methods._

Queen Lirinska smirked as if she could read his thoughts and then lunged at him.

*

Shiro stumbled to his knees, gripping his side.

“A battle of the mind had surely left you in terrible physical pain,” spoke General Krai Soltorn as she marched towards him. “And impressive victory for sure, especially for one so set in his ways! How _did_ you survive that ordeal?” 

“Embraced the ways of my evil clone,” Shiro gasped from the sharp pain in his side. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He had given the battle his own and completely forgot the next stage would be an even more ruthless battle, for General Krai Soltorn was well known and revered by the most bloodthirsty of Galra, including (unsurprisingly) Sendak. 

He recognized her by the statue erected in the gladiators arena, a powerful woman who stood over a mountain of Galra foes she had beheaded. Less a leader and more of a warrior, General Soltorn’s kill count was her primary pride. 

_Should have saved some of my strength for her._

She cocked her head to one side, measuring him up. “Such a small and weak thing. _You_ were the Champion in the arena? We must be careful which Galra we allow to breed. 

“Think you can muster enough strength to defeat me?” 

With every bone searing in pain, Shiro pushed himself back on his feet. “For Keith? You bet!”

*

Shiro nearly crawled towards King Bhorn after the battle. The pain in his side seared with every move. He coughed blood just inches from the king’s feet.

“All of this to save one of your paladin’s life?” the revered king spoke. “What is this paladin to you?” 

“He is my everything.” Shiro wept. He couldn’t help it. Every bruise, every bleeding wound…it was worth every bit, and he could more. “I’ll suffer to death for him. I’ll die in his place if that’s what it’ll take to save him.” 

“Emotions?! _Ha!_ The mark of a weak Galra. Never a good leader would you make! You do not deserve to go beyond this point!” 

Hearing the words needed to revitalize him, Shiro sprung to his aching, feet, every inch of him screaming in protest. With a growl, Shiro sucker punched King Bhorn. 

“You have no idea what I’ve gone through to get to this point!” Shiro hissed, towering over the king. Rage cruised through him and for once, he felt like a true Galra—a madman, driven to insanity by love for Keith. Sneering, he reached for the king’s throat, ready for next battle even as his body trembled with agony. “You have no idea what I’ve gone through—and I do not mean just these trials!”

*

The insufferable King Bhorn was somehow worse than fighting Emperor Zarkon in the Black Lion’s conscious. Enraged and insulted at having been so rudely treated, his powers had multiplied hundredfold, and soon Shiro had felt he was fighting every enemy he had ever encountered, from Myzax and Sendak, to Haggar, the other Kings and Queens and General Soltorn…

But Shiro eventually won. He lay on the ground heaving, his body convulsing with excruciating pain. 

“Keith…” Shiro wept, delirious with pain. “I can’t make it, buddy—Keith, I got you, buddy, I got you—I’ll find your cure, just got to—got to…need to…get back on my feet.”

He managed to get on all fours before collapsing and compromised by dragging himself by the elbows. Panting, he glanced back. How many stages was this? With a skip of the heartbeat, he realized he was here. The mountain was right ahead. Now he just had to retrieve the plant and get back to Keith. Laughing, he pulled himself ahead. 

“Keith, hang in there, buddy!” 

Spotting the cave, he made a dash, forgetting any of his pain as the mountain drew closer. He was so close— _Keith, Keith! Wait for me!_

Crossing into the final stage, Shiro fell inside the mouth of the cave. It wasn’t deep—just wide enough to plant the cure, and the mouth of the cave was just tall enough for a person to sit crouched down. Yet the region was pitch black as his prize was shrouded in darkness. 

“Welcome, Takashi Shirogane. I have been watching your entire ordeal through the trials.” 

Shiro bowed before High Priestess Sarga, waiting for her trial. 

“You’ve demonstrated worthiness in strength and will. But you also come foolishly, for nothing can be taken from my shrine without something in exchange. I do not seek nor find any interest in your weapons.” 

“What do you suggest?” Shiro asked, waiting for her response. 

“A sacrifice,” she said. “For in order to receive the cure you must give something up in return.” 

Shiro chuckled. He wasn’t sure what made him say it, but the words spilled out of him before he could stop himself. “I would give my whole life for Keith’s.” 

The air about him stilled, chilled; he could practically hear the High Priestess’s sneer in her reply. 

“Very well.” 

The darkness lifted, and Shiro reached for—nothing. 

Dread arose as he grappled around in midair. Where was the plant? Not even a tiny seedling poked from the ground. 

_No, no—no!_

He dug into the earth, crying—after everything— _Why?_ —his heart thumping. He would not give up on Keith, not like this! 

His tears fell to the soil and he wept bitterly— _Keith, hang in there! I’m never giving up on you!_

His hand struck something in the earth and suddenly a magnificent twining plant, brilliant emerald green in color, shot from the earth. He gasped, then noticing his robotic arm was also glowing, realized: _I would give my whole life for Keith_.

“The Zivotna Sila. Plant of Life. Of course.” 

Laughing, he collapsed near the plant and with his remaining strength pressed a button in his helmet.

⁂

Keith’s fever began to go down within an hour after the first administration of the cure. Shiro wasn’t around to witness it, as medics were busy with patching him up. He would have shoved him all aside to be there for Keith, but the Shiro that the paladins carried back to the Atlas had been unconscious, his hand gripped around the Zivotna Sila.

After coming to, Shiro bolted out of his bed, making a beeline for Keith’s room. The moment he entered he was attacked by a pair of arms; Krolia embraced him tightly, nearly crushing his lungs as she wetly thanked him for saving her son. 

As reward Shiro got to stay by Keith’s side, holding his hand and waiting patiently for Keith to awake. Krolia sat on the other side, as there was no longer fear of the bacteria spreading to other Galra. 

“You married a very wonderful man,” Krolia said as Keith opened his eyes. “He went through the trials in my and Kolivan’s place, and did a marvelous job.” 

“Shiro?!” Keith gasped and turned towards him, his beautiful face beaming and eyes full of admiration. “You got to visit the Calradran? You went through the trials? Shiro!” 

Shiro nodded, and squeezing his hand, brought it to his lips and kissed him. “Got a new arm for my efforts, and got to see your smile again.”

Keith grinned. “Shiro! Tell me about all it!”

**Author's Note:**

> ★ One-eyed, one-horned winged purple creebléader is a pun of a well-known and well-adored song. XD 
> 
> ★ The plant’s name, Zivotna Sila comes from the Slovak word “životná sila” which means “life force” or “vitality”. 
> 
> ★ The names of the Galra kings/queens/priestess as well as some other names that appear here were borrowed from the Voltron DDP comics.


End file.
